


You Smile with Your Eyes

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!fic. <i>“How did I get so lucky?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smile with Your Eyes

Jensen uncurls his hand from the back of Jared’s neck when he hears Tyler yell for them from her room. Jensen turns his head and laughs a bit, “We should get over there.”

Jared nods and walks through the hallway with Jensen in tow, opening the door, “What’s up, Boogey?”

“Papa, look!” Tyler points at the wall, a huge smile on her face.

Jared gapes at the paint smeared everywhere, and says, “Oh. Uh. Wow.” He knew this was going to happen. But it’s _all_ over the place.

Jensen steps into the room and Tyler squeals, “Daddy!”

“Hey, Bubby. What’s going on here?” Jensen follows Jared’s gaze and his eyes widen. “It’s great.” He wraps an arm around Jared’s waist and places his head on his shoulder, “I think we’ve got an artist on our hands.” Jared laughs and jokingly smacks Jensen upside the head.

Tyler hums happily and continues finger painting all over her room, drawing stick figures, “That’s Papa, Daddy, and that’s me!”

“That’s lovely, Ty. Want some dinner?” Tyler makes a noise that sounds like a yes and Jensen grabs Jared’s hand as they navigate their way out of the child’s room, stepping over globs of paint.

Jared shuts the door quietly and presses a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck, “What’s for dinner?”

Jensen turns around and cups Jared’s face in his hands, his wedding band cold against Jared’s skin, “Hamburgers.” He smiles as Jared leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. Jensen gently runs his thumb along Jared’s cheek bone and Jared moves his head, lips against Jensen’s palm.

Jared whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jensen asks, “You gonna help me with dinner?”

“Of course.”

X

Tyler is always tired by around nine. Jared carries her to her bed, tucking her in. “Sleep well, Boogey.”

“You too, Papa.”

Sadie pushes the door open and climbs onto the bed, nuzzling her nose into Tyler’s side. Her tail wags and Tyler pets her, “Good girl, Sadie.”

“Sadie will keep you safe.” Jared turns the light off and heads out, seeing Jensen standing in the doorway. “Hey.”

“Ready for bed?”

Jared nods, pulling Jensen in for a hug. He mumbles into the crook of Jensen’s neck, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jensen hums happily and breathes in Jared’s scent. Cinnamon and paint. They should probably clash but Jensen can’t seem to care. He groans, “I have work in the morning.”

“I know. C’mon.” He laces their fingers together, his hand big and warm against Jensen’s. And there’s no one else he’d rather be with.

X

Jensen expects a couple things when he gets home from work. Like, a sleeping Jared or Tyler playing with Harley and Sadie. But this, he really didn’t expect this.

Jared’s sitting at the small table in Tyler’s room, pretending to sip tea from a plastic cup. He has an apron around his neck that’s too small with little pink hearts on it and Jensen has to try his hardest not to laugh. “Hi guys.”

Tyler jumps up and makes a loud, squeaky noise, “Daddy! Papa’s playing house with me! We’re having a tea party!”

“I can see that.”

Apparently Jared sees the look of amusement on Jensen’s face because he raises a finger at him, “Don’t say anything.” Jared removes the apron and sets it on the table, standing up and placing a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips.

“I’m tempted to make a Toy Story reference.”

“We actually watched that earlier. It’s probably where she got the idea.” He puts down the apron and walks out of the room, leaving Tyler to her own. Jared tugs on Jensen’s shirt, “My business man.”

Jensen laughs and says, “My teacup fairy.”

Jared playfully punches his shoulder and pouts, “I’m not a fairy! I prefer liquid sorcerer.”

“Right. Liquid sorcerer. So tonight’s your night to come up with something for dinner.”

“I’m thinking Alfredo pasta.”

“Sounds delicious, my almighty food emperor.” They both burst out laughing and Jensen ends up snorting, only causing Jared to laugh harder. “I’m gonna go shower, okay?” He kisses Jared’s cheek and walks off, disappearing into the bedroom. Harley tries to follow him but gets the door shut in his face with a small apology from Jensen.

Harley tilts his head at Jared and barks, wagging his tail. Jared feeds Harley and Sadie before getting to work on dinner.

As the water is boiling, he grabs what he needs out of the fridge and cupboards, setting them down next to the stove. He likes it better when Jensen cooks. Not because he’s lazy, but because somehow, Jensen’s food always manages to taste absolutely amazing. Seriously, the man can pour a glass of plain orange juice and it’ll taste better than normal.

He’s almost finished when Jensen’s voice says, “Well at least you didn’t burn the house down.”

Jared scoffs, “Ha ha very funny.” He turns his head and grins at him. “You’re wearing my clothes.”

They share a closet, so it’s not uncommon for them to wear each other’s clothes, but Jared loves seeing Jensen in his oversized shirts and baggy pants.

“Indeed I am. This shirt is comfy. Tyler starts school on Monday.”

“What—oh shit, you’re right. Have you talked to her?”

He tucks Jared’s hair behind his ear, “Just did. She’s excited. What’re you gonna do here at home all by yourself?”

“I should get a job.”

“Jared—”

“Really, Jen. You’re always pulling the weight around here. Now that Ty’s starting school, I need to take some of that off your shoulders.”

“The bookstore across the street from where I work is hiring cashiers, if you’re interested.” If Jared gets a similar schedule, they could drop Tyler off at school in the mornings and then head off to work.

Jared hums, “That would be nice. I’ll check it out.”

X

Jensen takes Monday off so he can take Tyler to school. Jared comes too, of course, wanting to see his little girl go off on her first day.

But when they get home, it’s quiet. Too quiet. And a bit awkward. Jensen starts, “So, uh. We’re alone.”

“You know what this means?”

“Calling Misha for a threesome?” Jared glares and Jensen continues, “Or breaking out the junk food and watching movies on HBO in our underwear?”

“The second one. And maybe some sex later. _Without_ Misha.” Jared adds, “Maybe.” Jensen narrows his eyes and Jared says, “Okay, okay. Sex now?” Jensen nods and Jared lets out a laugh, tilting his head and kissing Jensen, “It’s been too long.” He unbuttons Jensen’s jeans, shoving them around his ankles. Jared drops to his knees, smirking up at Jensen and wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Fuck.” Jensen threads his fingers in Jared’s hair when he takes him into his mouth, shallowly thrusting his hips. He instantly feels weak in the knees, blood rushing to his cock. “God, Jared.”

Jared loves the way Jensen whispers his name brokenly and makes tiny whimpers. He runs his tongue over the slit, earning a gasp. Jared does everything he can to elicit sounds from Jensen’s mouth. He knows Jensen can come just from this and hey, they have the entire day to fuck. Mutual blowjobs and handjobs are good warm-ups.

Jared pulls off, stroking Jensen quickly and kissing his hip. He looks up and grins. Jensen’s so beautiful. All long eyelashes and soft lips and sun kissed freckles.

Jensen urges him up and Jared stands, pushing Jensen against the wall and crushing their lips together, hips grinding relentlessly. Jensen quickly shoves Jared’s pants down, not wanting the denim to be in the middle.

He mouths at Jared’s neck, mumbling something about Jared being amazing. His cock leaks against Jared’s, making the friction even better.

Jared holds him close and groans brokenly when Jensen reaches down in between them and starts pumping. Jared thrusts up into his fist and Jensen comes with a gasp, slumping a bit, “Fuck.”

Jared’s on the edge. He’s so close he probably won’t even last another full minute.

And he’s right, since seconds later, he’s spilling over Jensen’s hand, adding to the mess on Jensen’s stomach. He kisses Jensen’s cheek lovingly and says, “Hold on,” pulling up his jeans and walking away.

Jensen nods and when Jared comes back, he has a cloth. He wipes Jensen clean, kissing his cheek. “I’m hungry.”

“Wanna order pizza?”

“With pineapple chunks.”

Jensen shakes his head as he pulls up his pants, “Pineapple chunks do not belong on pizza!”

Jared laughs, “Half pineapple, half meat lovers?”

Jensen looks contemplative but says, “I can live with that. You nasty fruit-on-pizza eater.”

X

Tyler spends the entire car ride home naming every kid in her class and making small comments about them. “Chris is kind of weird. And guess what, Daddy? There’s a boy named Jensen in my class! Isn’t that funny? He doesn’t look like you, though, Daddy.” She doesn’t even give Jensen time to respond before she’s going onto the next person.

Even when Jared’s giving her a bath (A bubble bath, of course. She argues against baths without bubbles), she’s only halfway through her day. Jensen stands against the wall with a towel over his arm and smiles at them, “Come on, Ty. You’re gonna shrivel up like a raisin.”

When Tyler’s all warm and comfortable, she climbs on Jared’s back and hugs him tightly. Jared looks up at Jensen, sticking his tongue out at him. He stands up with a bit of a struggle and he frowns at Jensen, “Am I old?”

“Not at all. If you’re old, I’m ancient.” He brushes Jared’s hair out of his face and says, “I’m gonna go make dinner.”

Jared presses their lips together briefly before adjusting Tyler on his back and saying, “Blast off!”


End file.
